The Decision
by mollietaz
Summary: A decision has to be made but is it the end or a new beginning Something that a few of you have asked me to write Hope you like


Hey has anyone seen Angel today? Asked Goniff from the kitchen. `Ain't got no breakfast`.

Craig opened his office door and looked across the hallway.

`I'm sure you can get your own breakfast for once Goniff`, he said with exasperation.

`Course I can, just wondered if she was alright that's all`. Stated Goniff with concern.

Seeing that Goniff was truly worried Craig eased up.

`I'm sure she's fine Goniff, she's probably just got something better to do than cook your breakfast`. He said smiling.

Goniff grinned cheekily.

`Aw Warden, nothing's more important than that, now is it? He asked as he disappeared back into the kitchen

Craig smiled and shook his head. It still amazed him how much Goniff could eat and still manage to look as if he was never fed.

He looked at the clock. Goniff was right about one thing though, Angel was never usually this late . He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

The phone rang longer than usual and then somehow the voice on the other end sounded different.

`Hi Honey, you okay? he asked.

`Everything's fine Craig , just feel a little off colour, that's all, I was going to call later, think I might just take a couple of days off if that's okay? She asked.

`You sound tired Honey, there anything you need? He asked with growing concern.

`No thanks, just a little peace and quiet`, she said softly.

Craig tried not to sound as worried as he felt.

`You sure you're alright?

`Yeah ,like I said just a little tired, I'm heading back to bed , I'll call you later`,

`Okay Honey , but let me know if I can do anything to help`, he said.

You can do one thing for me`, she said .

`Anything `, said Craig.

`Keep the guys away for a couple of days, I really do need the rest`, she said.

`I'll do that love , just call me when you're feeling better `. He said.

There was silence.

`Angel? He asked. `Angel?

The line buzzed as his request remained unanswered.

As he replaced the receiver he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

…...

They had been in and out of his office all day, both separately and together to see if Angel had called back or for permission to go to the cottage to check up

on her. Each time he had carefully explained why they should stay at the mansion. He knew that if she had not called by the morning there was no way that

he was going to be able to keep them away.

He had to admit that he was as worried as they were. It wasn't like her to shut them out like this, she knew how much she worried about her, and how much

they needed to take care of her when they had the chance. Payback for all the times she had taken care of them. Something was very wrong and he wished

he could work out exactly what it was, but he had promised her a few days and he was going to give her that time whether they liked it or not, but after that

there was no way that she was going to keep him from finding out what was really troubling her,

When the phone rang later that afternoon he prayed as he answered it that it would be Angel. His hopes were dashed as he heard Major Allen's voice break

into his thoughts.

Craig put down the phone and swore quietly.

`We got a job? Asked Chief from the doorway.

Craig looked at him knowing that he should be angry that he had been eavesdropping ,but he just nodded.

`Have to be in London early in the morning for a briefing`. He said

`What about Angel? Asked Chief.

`I'll call at the cottage before I head out, make sure she's okay`, said Craig.

`She's bothered ` said Chief quietly.

Craig looked at him.

`You know what about? Asked Craig.

Chief shook his head.

`Just a feelin'. he said.

The two men looked at each other both of them knowing that Chief's `feelings` were not to be dismissed lightly.

…..

Craig pulled of the road outside the cottage and walked swiftly up the path to the front door intending to walk straight in as he usually did.

This time the door didn't budge. He walked round to the back of the and found that door also locked. After spending five minutes banging on the

door and calling her name he looked at his watch, damn it was only seven , he realized that he was already going to be late for his meeting and

headed for the jeep and started to drive , deciding that when he did get back he was going to find out exactly what was going on with Angel even if it

meant breaking the door down.

As his thoughts raced he stopped the jeep at the next phone box he saw and made one call to the mansion.

….

Angel half woke and glanced across at the clock on her bedside table. It said ten fifteen, but that couldn't be right, she couldn't have slept that long.

Then she remembered, it had been well past four before she had finally drifted off to sleep, and only then with the help of a couple of large glasses of whiskey.

She put on her dressing gown and headed for the kitchen, what she needed was black coffee.

She opened the kitchen door, wincing as the winter sunlight seemed to blast into the room. God her head ached. She should call Craig and tell him she was

staying home today , then as she remembered the time she realized that he would already know. She sighed and took the coffee into the front room sitting in

her chair with her back to the window. She put her coffee unsteadily on the table, noticing again the letter she had left there the day before. She sat and

stared at it, reading it again in her head, not needing to pick it up. She didn't know exactly when the tears began to flow once more.

As he entered the room Actor looked around silently even though it was almost lunch time.

He saw Angel sitting by the window, her eyes closed, he could tell at once that it was not a peaceful sleep. Tears streaked her face, and even in sleep she

looked in pain.

He saw the cold coffee on the table next to the almost empty bottle of whiskey and knew instinctively that this was a pain that was not easily going to end.

Angel never drank except for the odd glass of wine on special occasions, He looked at the scrunched pieces of paper on the table and knew that this was

where the answer lie.

He knew that the letter was personal , but only by reading it could he help her. She had helped them all so much over the last months. It had been hard for him

to persuade the others to stay at the mansion after the Warden had called, but eventually they had realized that whereas she might talk to one of them , all of

them together might be too much for her. Chief had been the hardest to convince , but he had backed off when Actor had promised to call him as soon as he

knew what was wrong.

Actor sighed and picked up the letter , convincing himself that this was for her own good. His anger and disappointment grew as he read it. He had turned his

back on Angel and was so engrossed that he didn't see the movement in the chair.

Suddenly the letter was ripped from his hands.

`You have no right to read that`, Angel screamed at him,` Get out, just get out`,

`I'm so sorry Angel`, he said softly.

`Just get out and leave me alone`, she snapped at him.

`I will not leave you like this`, he said quietly `I care about you`.

`You've never cared about anyone but yourself , Angel yelled, `So don't pretend you care now, just get out and don't come back, I don't need you or

anyone else`.

`I will not leave you `, Actor repeated quietly.

Angel stood her ground but the quietness in his voice was calming her slightly.

`Please just go, I just need a little time, that's all`, she said.

`You need a friend`, he said simply

She shook her head.

`No`.

Actor took a step towards her.

` Don't`, she said as she took a step backwards.

Actor took another step towards her.

`You do know you can trust me don't you? I care for you a great deal, perhaps more than I have ever cared about anyone ,` he said seriously `You have

to believe that please let me help you`.

Angel let her head drop onto her chest.

`If you try I will fall apart`, she whispered.

Actor nodded towards the bottle on the table.

`Looks to me as if you are doing that already, without any help from me`.

Angel turned away from him.

`Angel. Please let me help`, he repeated softly.

She turned to look at him and as she shook her head he could see the tears beginning to fall once more.

He walked slowly towards her once more and then very slowly put his arms around her and drew her to him.

She stood for a moment, not responding to his touch, then slowly she put her arms around him and let her head drop onto his shoulder.

He held her as the sobs shook her body, not saying anything , just hoping that being in his arms would somehow help her to cope with her grief.

He saw a movement in the garden and beckoned Craig round to the back of the cottage.

As Craig entered the room Actor nodded towards the dropped letter

Craig quietly picked it up and read it. Actor saw the anger cross his face and then he dropped the letter onto the table and walked towards them.

Craig touched Angel's shoulder.

`It's okay Honey , I'm here`, he said softly.

Angel turned as he touched her arm and for the first time she acknowledged his presence.

Actor released her and she turned to Craig who lowered her gently onto the sofa and sat beside her holding her tightly.

She shook even as the tears subsided, not letting go of Craig's hand.

Actor left them and walked through to the kitchen.

Unwittingly he smiled as he heard the voice inside his head.

`Ot sweet tea mate, that's what she needs`.

He started to do what Goniff had suggested, giving the two people he cared about most, time to collect their thoughts before returning with the tea.

…...

Angel sipped the tea Actor had brought in for her, then returning the cup to the saucer she sat back and closed her eyes.

`You okay Honey? Craig asked.

Angel opened her eyes and looked at him.

`Sorry, dumb question wasn't it?

Angel didn't reply.

`Talk to me Honey, please? He asked.

`What do you want me to say? She asked quietly.

`I don't know, whatever you want I suppose, but at least say something`,

Angel looked away from him.

`What can I say? The letter says it all. John's found someone else.

It's nothing more than I expected, it's been five months, why should he wait when there are so many women willing to share his life, to put him first, why

should he wait when I've made it quite clear that he doesn't come first in my life. At least he's done the decent thing and told me. He could just as easily have

seen her every day and I would never have known. At least this way I know for sure that he doesn't want me any more, don't I? she asked bitterly.

`I'm so sorry Honey`. Said Craig sincerely.

Angel looked at he floor and said nothing.

`Get some things together and come and stay with us`, said Craig.

Angel shook her head.

`Need to be alone`. she said.

`That's the last thing you should be`, said Craig, `You're not in a fit state to take care of yourself``.

`I'm fine, I just need some time`, she said.

Craig looked at her.

`If you think I'm going to leave you so you can fall back into that bottle you can think again`, he said `You need to be with someone`.

Angel continued to look at the floor.

`I want to stay here and there's nothing you can do about it, now please will you just go `, she said sharply.

Craig was slowly getting more frustrated.

`No, I will not just go, God knows what will happen if you start drinking again, you could hurt yourself and no-one would know, you are my responsibility and…..

He got no further.

`Your responsibility? She screamed at him. `I'm nobodies responsibility. This is my house, my life and if I want to get drunk I will and I don't have to ask

your permission ,it has nothing to do with you, I'm not one of them, so don't think you can tell me what to do because you can't , just get the hell out of my

house and leave me alone`.

Angel sank back into the sofa, exhausted from her outburst.

Craig started to speak.

`Perhaps Warden , Angel could get someone to come and stay with her? Actor intervened.

Craig looked at him angrily and then as he realized that this was a solution that Angel might agree to he nodded his thanks.

`We have a mission`, said Craig quietly.

Actor nodded.

`I guessed as much`. He said.

Craig looked at Angel who still sat with her eyes closed.

`She's exhausted`, Actor said unnecessarily.

Craig bent forward and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. Angel didn't stir in her sleep.

`I could kill the bastard for hurting her like this`, said Craig passionately.

`As could we all`, agreed Actor. `But he had to leave and she made the decision to stay. Even when he asked her to come and see him at Christmas , she

put you first and wouldn't go. It did seem inevitable that he would find someone that would be more willing to share his life, and at least he told her.`

Craig looked at him angrily.

`Well he might not cared enough to wait for her but I would , and longer if I had too.`

Actor looked at him, knowing at once what had sparked this outburst.

`That is because you still love her`, said Actor quietly.

Craig looked at Angel and then at Actor.

`You're right I do love her` ,he said `I always will, and it grieves me to see him throw away a love that I would give anything to have`.

Actor looked at him then put his hand on Craig's shoulder.

`Maybe she will accept that love someday`, he said quietly.

`Never more than a brother Actor, she told me that and I agreed to it, thought if I didn't she might leave and not come back. Better to have her in my life

as a sister than not at all`. he said sadly.

`I'm so sorry Craig`, Actor whispered. `I though tit was getting easier for you`.

Craig looked at him and grinned sadly.

`Guess I'm not to bad at a con after all`, he said as he walked towards the phone.

`Who are you calling? He asked.

`Thought Mary might be good for starters and then the mansion to let them know that we're handling things here and they should stay away.`

Actor nodded.

`The last thing she needs right now is the three of them descending on her, however much they think they might help`, he said. `and she'll need Mary while

we're away`.

Craig nodded and turned to pick up the phone, not seeing the look of pity that Actor gave him.

…

Angel awoke and grabbed the side of the bed to stop the world from spinning around her. She slowly tried to sit up.

`Best if you stay still for a while longer love`, said a caring voice.

Angel tried to focus on the woman in front of her.

`Mary? She asked.

`Hello love`, said Mary.

`What are you doing here?

`Taking care of you, what else? Asked Mary.

Angel smiled.

`Now you lie still and I'll go and make us a nice pot of tea`, said Mary as she patted Angel's hand.

Angel put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes against the brightness of the day.

She opened them a few moments later as she heard the clatter of crockery as Mary came back upstairs.

She put the tray on the table and poured them both tea before sitting on the edge of Angel's bed.

Angel looked at her.

`Where's Craig? she asked.

`They were called away`, said Mary sadly.

Angel pushed her cup towards Mary and tried to get out of bed.

She clung desperately to the edge as her head started to spin.

`Where exactly do you think you're going? Asked Mary putting both cups back on the tray.

`I have to get to the mansion before they leave`, said Angel desperately.

Mary took her legs and swung her back into bed.

`There's no point you going anywhere love,` she said quietly as she pulled the covers back over her, `They left yesterday`.

`Yesterday`, repeated Angel puzzled. `How long have I been here?

`The Lt. called me two days ago love, asked me if I could come and stay for a while, but by the time I got here you were sound asleep and he'd carried you to

bed. He had to go love, he called yesterday before they left to see if you were awake , but when I told him no, he said he'd see you when he got back, I said

I'd stay as long as you needed me too`. Mary explained.

Tears slid slowly down Angel's cheeks.

`They've never gone away before without me saying goodbye and telling them to be careful`, she said tearfully..

`Well I'm sure they'll be careful just the same, they all want to come back to make sure you're alright`, said Mary smiling. `Now drink your tea before it

gets cold.

Angel did as she was told and then looked sadly across at Mary.

`I yelled at him`, she said quietly.

`I know love, he told me, said you needed someone to be angry with apart from yourself. He showed me the letter , I hope you don't mind? I guess he

thought I should know what I was dealing with`. Said Mary.

Angel shook her head.

`I don't mind`, she said softly.

`Some thing just aren't meant to be love`. Said Mary.

Angel looked at her and smiled sadly.

`It'll sort itself out love , but not if you can't think straight`, said Mary as she took the cup away, `That bottles not the answer you know`,

Angel felt the tears starting to build again as she nodded her agreement.

`Now, why don't you get some sleep for the rest of today and then if you like we can get some of your things packed and you can come over and stay with us,

I could use the help, got a houseful as usual and my help has to leave tomorrow`, said Mary.

`You should go. I'll be okay`, said Angel.

Mary shook her head.

`Can't do that love, promised that nice Lt. of yours that I'd take care of you until he got back. I won't break that promise so either we stay here together

or you come home with me, you choose`.

Angel sighed, knowing she was beaten.

`Then I suppose we both go,` she said .

`Good, then that's settled. Now you go back to sleep for a while and I'll go and make a start on supper.`

Mary bent down and kissed Angel on the forehead.

`It'll be alright love, you'll see`, she said gently.

Angel nodded and closed her eyes hoping that Mary wouldn't see the tears start to flow once more.

…

It had been the longest week in her life.

From the morning she had arrived at Mary's she couldn't really do anything but worry about them and as the days crept by with still no word her worry

only increased. She had given her word to Mary that she would not take another drink, and so far had kept her promise. She had busied herself helping Mary

and found she hadn't realized how much she missed her old job.

She had already decided that she would find time when they got back to help Mary more often. When they got back, she had to keep telling herself that it

was when and not if. It had to be when. They would take care of each other , she was sure of that, or die trying.

She shook her head.

She had to stop thinking like that, they were fine, they just hadn't been able to get back yet, that was all, but any day now the phone would ring and she

would know that they were safe and on their way home to her. She heard one of the soldiers groan as he tried to stand and her thoughts shifted back to

the present.

`Let me give you a hand James`, she said as she helped him from his chair.

James grinned at her.

`Oh for the day when I can get to the bathroom on my own again`, he said cheerfully.

Angel smiled at him.

`Don't like my company then? She teased.

`Oh I love the company, just not in the bathroom`, he laughed.

`Well as a special treat I'll stay outside, so long as you promise to be careful`, she said smiling at him.

`Oh I promise, he said,

Angel sighed,

`Oh the rejection`, she said giggling.

As they reached the bathroom door she opened it for him and with a gracious bow watched as he walked by her .

`Well thank you dear lady`, James said laughingly.

`My pleasure sir`, said Angel. `Call me if you need me, I'll be right here`,

`Ah, my guardian angel`,.

Angel smiled but did not reply, watching as he closed the door behind him.

….

Peter Roberts arrived the next morning, to check out all of his charges.

`You're doing a great job as usual Mary`, he said with a smile.

Mary laughed.

`Can't take all of the credit this time`, she said.

Peter smiled at Angel.

`You want to see a photo of the little monster? he asked smiling proudly.

Angel grinned .

`Would love to`, she said smiling back at him.

Peter showed her the photo of his wife and daughter.

`My she's grown so much since the last time I saw her`, said Angel.

`Hasn't she just? Said Peter proudly. `You should go up and see them , stay a few days, they'd both love that`,

Angel looked at him.

`I'd like that, but not until the guys are back, need to know they're safe first`. She said tentatively.

`Totally understand`, he said.

`Knew you would, but please ask again next time you go to see them, maybe I can cadge a lift? She teased.

Peter looked at her .

`I'm sorry about John`.

Angel nodded.

`So am I`, she said sadly `But I've had a lot of time to think about things this last week, and I can't really blame him. It can't have been easy for him to

accept that I'd rather be here than with him, I put him second and I shouldn't have done that. Maybe him finding someone that that will be there for him

when he needs her is the best thing for both of us`.

Peter nodded.

`Maybe`, he said, `Well I have to go ladies, patients to see and all that`, he grinned.

`See you in a couple of days `, said Mary.

`Call me if you need me Angel, anytime`, he said .

`I will `, said Angel and thanks, for everything.

Angel turned as she heard someone calling for a nurse.

`Looks like bathroom patrol again`, she said, `Got to go `.

Peter headed for the door and found Mary waiting for him.

`How is she really? He asked.

`More worried than she's letting on, but she'll be better once they get home. I think she's more worried about them than she is about the break up`, said

Mary.

Peter nodded.

`I wish she could find someone`. He said.

Mary smiled knowingly.

`She will, she simply has to believe`, she said.

`Believe what? Asked Peter.

`Believe that she can love him as much as she loved David. Realize that he's different, that he loves her with all his heart, and will wait for her no matter how long it takes for her to know that it's him that she needs.`

Peter looked confused.

`You want to explain? He asked

Mary smiled.

`Not now dear, but someday it will all fall into place for you`.

Peter looked a little dazed. He looked back at Angel and then at Mary.

`Lt. Garrison? He asked incredulously.

Mary laughed and nodded slightly.

`My God I never guessed`. Exclaimed Peter.

`No-one else knows either`, said Mary `Except maybe Actor, so keep this to yourself.`

Mary looked lovingly at Angel.

`A mother sees things in her children and I saw that love in him the last time she was hurt, he truly loves her, he lights up when he talks about her, smiles

at her when she's not looking , I've watched him, the man adores her , would go to the ends of the earth for her if she asked him too`.

`Does she know? Asked Peter.

Mary nodded.

She won't admit it to herself yet, she's not ready , but one day she'll realise just how much she loves him, and them I know it will be a love that will last

a lifetime`.

Peter laughed.

`You really are an uncontrollable romantic aren't you? He asked laughing.

Mary returned his laughter.

`You just wait and see, it will happen just the way I say it will, I'm never wrong`, said Mary grinning.

Peter turned to leave.

`I'll wait with baited breath`, he said as he left.

Mary laughed, waved and then closed the door.

`I just hope she doesn't leave it too late`, she said softly to herself.

….

Early the next morning Angel sat quietly by her bedroom window and watched the sun rise. Another day, maybe this one would bring them home. She stood

up and decided to go to the kitchen and make an early start on the breakfast . Anything to try and stop the thoughts that were racing round in her head. She

started to set up the trays for the couple of patients that still had meals in their rooms and didn't hear Mary enter behind her.

`You're up bright and early love`, said Mary cheerfully.

Angel turned sharply and smiled.

`Didn't hear you come in, you scared me half to death`,

Mary laughed.

`Sorry love didn't mean to startle you, come on leave that and lets have a cup of tea and a chat, we don't get much time to ourselves these days, do we?

Angel smiled, realising that not only was Mary right but that she actually missed the time they would spend putting the world to rights.

They sat at the table with the cups of tea in front of them when Mary looked at her.

`I'm an interfering old woman I know`, she said suddenly, `but I'm worried about you love, I'm old enough to be your mother, and I care about you a lot so

I'm going to have my say.

`All right`, said Angel cautiously.

`The drinking stopped and I'm glad about that , but what I want to know is what started it in the first place?

Angel looked at her and sighed.

`I suppose it was the letter`, she said quietly.

`Are you sure that was all it was? Asked Mary

`Well, what else could it have been? said Angel getting jittery.

`Tell me how you feel, and please be truthful`, said Mary.

Angel thought for a moment.

`I don't know`, she said.

`Oh I think you do love, you have to feel something. Are you angry with him? Or hurt because he found someone else, someone he loves more than you?

Asked Mary watching Angel carefully.

Angel sighed deeply.

`I suppose I was hurt`, said Angel thoughtfully. `Maybe a little angry too,`

`Maybe a little guilty too? Asked Mary.

Angel looked at her and nodded.

`I guess so. He asked me to spend Christmas with him and I said no because Craig was in hospital and I couldn't leave him`, she said.

`Couldn't or wouldn't? asked Mary.

`I couldn't leave him, he was sick, he needed me`. said Angel raising her voice.

`That's a very good excuse love but once he woke up you could have left him for the others to take care of, they are more than capable, especially Actor`, said

Mary calmly.

Angel didn't say anything.

Mary took a chance.

`Tell me the truth , wasn't there just a little guilt because you didn't feel as unhappy as you should have when that letter arrived?

Angel looked up at her with tears glistening in her eyes and nodded .

`I don't think I minded much at all, it was a relief really, it meant I didn't have to choose between them ever again`.

Mary took Angels hands in hers.

`I've watched him , you know, that Lt. of yours. Seen the way he looks at you, he is very much in love with you `.

Angel closed her eyes.

`I know`, she said tearfully.

`Do you love him? Asked Mary .`

`No` said Angel rather to quickly. `

Mary squeezed her hands.

`The truth love`.

`Yes, oh I don't know`, said Angel pulling her hands away and covering her face.

`Because of David? Asked Mary.

Angel nodded.

`I can't love him , it wouldn't be right`.

Mary pulled Angels hands away from her face.

`Look at me. That husband of yours loved two people in the world, and that's you and Craig. Don't you think that the one thing he would have wanted most

was that the two of you should be happy? To love one another , make the most of the time you are wasting, don't you think he would be glad that you found

someone to love you as much as he did,Because I'm telling you Craig does love you so very much. He'll never be David, won't ever try to be or want to be, but

if you let him he can give you a love that will be different from the one you had with David, but it can be even more precious and so very special if only you will

let yourself love him the way that I know deep down you want to. It will be such a waste if you don't try`, said Mary.

Angel sighed

`Sometimes I think I love him that way and then there are other times when I don't know, whether it's right, whether I should take the chance.

`Have you talked to him? I men really talked? Asked Mary

Angel shook her head.

`Only to tell him that I could only love him as a brother`.

`But something's changed hasn't it? Asked Mary.

Angel smiled sadly

`I guess I did. At Christmas when John asked me to meet him, I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave them, and then after Craig was hurt, I couldn't leave

them. They mean so very much to me, all of them, but especially Craig. When I sat with him in hospital I knew it would break my heart to lose him, to have to

spend the rest of my life without him. I'm not sure I would even want to try`.

You have to tell him how you feel love , this isn't fair on either of you `. Said Mary.

I'm scared `, said Angel. Scared that if we get to close it'll mess things up, that he'll do something wrong, that he'll miss something that will get one of them

hurt, because he's worrying about me and that will be my fault, and I couldn't bear that`.

Mary smiled at her.

`Don't you think that he worries about you all the time now anyway?

He can't change the way he feels, and if he can survive the way things are between the two of you now, think how much easier it would be for him to know

he had you to come home too, if he knew that you loved him as much as he loves you`.

`I was ready to marry another man,` said Angel quietly. `And no-matter what anyone thinks I did love John, I settled for what I thought was enough. a man

that loved me, treated me like I was so special, and I think that if we could have stayed in London where I could be near them if they needed me , we could

have been happy together, I really would have tried to make him happy, to be a good wife.`

`I know you would have love, but how long would he have been happy knowing all the time that he came second in your life? Asked Mary. `John wasn't a fool

love, he only had to look at Craig to know how he felt about you, I think maybe that's why he took the job in the States, to see if you were ready to commit to

him.

`Guess he found out I wasn't pretty fast, didn't he? Said Angel sarcastically.

`Maybe he just wanted to be sure you were doing the right thing before you both found too late what a big mistake you'd made.` said Mary.

`He did give me plenty of chances to choose him didn't he?

Mary nodded.

`I guess he never quite understood how much I need them, said Angel.

`Almost as much as they need you`, said Mary smiling.

`I'm so messed up`, said Angel sadly. `I don't know what to do`.

`Can I make a suggestion? Asked Mary.

`Don't think I could stop you even if I wanted too? Said Angel smiling.

Mary laughed.

`Why don't you take Peter up on his offer and go down and spend some time with his family. Cuddle that God-daughter of yours. Take some time to think,

really think , decide what you really want , and if it's Craig then tell him. This war shows no sign of stopping any time soon, you could still lose any one of

them,you know that, but if you can find something special with Craig then don't waste a second, make the most of any time that you can have together. Just

for a minute stop being afraid of what David might have thought and think about what you want. You could have some precious time with a man that loves you

with all his heart, a man that adores you, all you have to do is to be willing to give him a chance.

`You make it sound so easy`, said Angel

`The only one making it difficult is you love`, smiled Mary .

`Guess you're right`. Said Angel.

`I take it that handsome Italian of yours knows what's going on?

Angel nodded.

`He was there the first time Craig told me that he loved me`, said Angel

`Do you trust him? asked Mary

`With all my heart`, said Angel seriously `He is my truest friend`.

`Then talk to him if you need too, let him help you, both of you. But just decide soon love , before all you are left with are a lot of regrets for what might have

been`, said Mary.

Angel looked up from the table she had been staring at.

`You really are an interfering old busy body aren't you` said Angel without any malice.

Mary laughed.

`At my age what's anyone going to do? She asked. `I love you like a daughter, and I can see how unhappy you are, and that makes me unhappy too, and

it's a problem you could fix so easily, just be brave and decide what's going to make you happy`.

Angel walked round to Mary and hugged her.

`I love you too Mom`, she said cheekily.

Mary laughed and returned the hug.

`I am so very glad to hear that, but I still think you're telling the wrong person.`

Angel giggled.

`When they get back I'll go and spend some time with Peter, okay? And I promise to think about what I want to do and not come back until I've decided, how's

that? She asked.

Mary smiled.

`But not until they get back and I know they're all okay`. Said Angel emphatically.

`Wouldn't expect anything else love,` said Mary. Now how about we get on with breakfast before we have a room full of hungry men to feed`.

Angel gave Mary another hug.

`Thanks for caring`, she said.

`You're welcome , now get to work`. Laughed Mary.

`Yes Mom`, said Angel as she reached for the bowls and plates in the cupboard.

Mary smiled, she had set the ball in motion, all she could do now was wait. She offered a silent prayer that they would all come home soon safe and well,

before turning on the cooker and starting work.

…

Two hours later the phone rang.

Mary handed it to Angel and then watched as the fear that had been etched on her face was replaced with relief and a smile.

`They're alright`, she said `All of them, they're alright.

`That wonderful news love, now at least you can stop worrying about them. When are they due back? asked Mary.

`They've been back a few hours, should be home just in time for lunch`, said Angel.

`Well then, you'd better get over there and start getting things ready, cos if I know Goniff he's going to be hungry`, laughed Mary.

Angel joined in the laughter and hugged her.

`Well go,` said Mary, I'll manage here.

Angel almost ran through the door and into the jeep, giving Mary one last wave before she raced back to the mansion.

Angel watched through the mansion windows, waiting impatiently for the jeep to arrive. The guard at the gate had promised to ring Craig's office as soon as

he let them through , and so as the phone rang, he heart skipped a beat and she headed for the kitchen.

The smell of bacon was just beginning to filter through the hall as the door opened and she heard them come in.

`Food `, yelled Goniff.

Angel couldn't help but smile.

`Almost ready`, she called.

Two arms were thrown round her waist as Casino pushed Goniff out of the way to get to her first.

`Great to see you babe, you okay? He asked as he put her down from the spin.

`Good to see you too, all of you and yes I'm fine thanks how about you ?

`We're all the better for seeing you luv`, said Goniff as he edged Casino out of the way and kissed her cheek.

Angel laughed and then looked passed them to find Chief.

`You okay? she asked

`I'm fine`, he said grinning at her.

`Well then get washed up, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes.`

`Don't need telling twice` said Casino as he raced Goniff to the door.

Chief looked at them both as they flew past him and shook his head before following them.

Actor stayed where he was.

`I take it you do not care how I am? He asked soberly.

Angel walked up to him and took his hands in hers .

`You I wanted to say a special hello too` she said as she kissed his cheek ` and also a special thank you `.

`Really? Why? Asked Actor

`Oh I don't know. Maybe for being there when I needed you, for not going when I told you too, and for letting me yell at you, for holding me when I needed

someone , and maybe just for being my dearest friend, even when I treat you so badly, and take you so much for granted,and say things that I know will hurt

you`

Angel saw the smile creep slowly across Actors face.

`You need any more of an apology or can I stop now? She asked sarcastically.

Actor brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them.

`You may stop now`, he said smiling.

`Seriously. Thank you for caring`, she said .

`It will be my pleasure to care about you always`, he said

`Thank you, and as it bothers you so much I will ask, are you alright? She teased.

Actor laughed.

`We are all fine, he said. Now let me go and get cleaned up before Goniff has breakfast finished before I have even started.`.

`Would never let you go hungry`, she said smiling, `Got to keep your strength up for the next time I need you , now haven't I?

Actor kissed the top of her head.

`The rebels are coming`, he said as they heard the commotion on the stairs.

Angel squeezed his hands once more .

`Then I had better get on with breakfast hadn't I? she asked.

Actor stood back as Goniff and Casino threw themselves into the kitchen, sat down at the table and picked up the knife and fork she had placed there.

`Well , ready when you are`, said Goniff happily.

Angel smiled and placed the bacon and eggs on the table in front of them.

`I've missed you two`, she said. `All the guys put together at Mary's aren't half the trouble you are.

`Comes with years of practice baby`, mumbled Casino.

Angel laughed and ruffled his hair`,

`Enjoy`, she said.

She turned back to the stove and made the coffee, making an extra mug she headed for Craig's office.

…..

Angel knocked on the door.

`It's open`, Craig called.

`Hi, thought you might like some coffee`, she said tentatively

`Hi Honey, would love some `, he said as he walked round the desk and took the mug from her.

`You alright? She asked

`Was going to ask you the same thing`, he said

Angel looked straight at him.

`I'm fine`, she said grinning.

Craig laughed.

`Infuriating isn't it? He asked.

Angel smiled and nodded.

`Thanks for being there`, she said.

`Where else would I be Honey? He asked with concern.

Angel smiled at him and walked into the hug he offered.

`I love you`, he said `You're all the family I have.`

Angel held him closer.

`You sure you're alright? He asked softly.

Angel stood back from him.

`There are some things I need to sort out, things I need to decide, but other than that I'm fine.`

`What things? He asked.

`Just things`, she said simply.

`Okay`. Said Craig dubiously.

`I'm going to stay with Peter for a while, spend some time with that God-daughter of mine, give myself some time alone, if that's okay?

`You do whatever you need to do , just stay safe, and promise you'll call me if you need me`, said Craig.

`I will, but for now I have breakfast to see to`. She said .

Craig watched her walk to the door.

`When are you going? He asked.

Angel did not look back.

`Thought in the morning would be good`. She said.

When Craig didn't answer she looked back at him.

His head was down and he was writing.

`Well just let me know if you need anything`, he said without looking up.

Angel left closing the door behind her.

Craig looked at the closed door and threw his pen on the desk.

`Damn`, he said softly, as he ran his fingers through his hair. `I wish just once I could figure out what's going on in that woman's head`.

He stood up and headed for the kitchen, maybe he just needed something to eat.

He heard the laughter before he got to the kitchen door, and in that moment he knew that it would be a long time before he would hear it again.

…

`You heard from her yet? Asked Goniff

Craig looked at him .

`If I had you would be the second to know Goniff`, he said with more patience than he felt.

`Ain't like her Warden, not to let us know she's okay , I mean`, said Goniff

`Yes Goniff I do know that`.

`Well what we gonna do about it? Asked Goniff.

Craig stood up placing both hands on the desk in front of him.

`You are going to get out of my office before I lose my patience `,Craig growled.

`But Warden…

`Out Goniff ..Now`.

A hand was placed on Goniff's shoulder

`Perhaps you could go and help Casino`, suggested Actor as Goniff turned to look at him.

`But Actor`.

Actor placed his hands on Goniff's shoulders once more and turned him towards the door and gently pushed him out of the office.

`Let me handle this Goniff , please? Asked Actor quietly. `Go and find Casino, he's as worried as you are`.

Goniff looked at him.

`If you're sure mate`. He said just as softly.

Actor nodded

`Okay then I'll go, but you gotta promise you'll tell me when you find out anything.

`You have my word Goniff `, said Actor as he closed the office door.

`Thank you`, said Craig as he sat down

`You really are that worried? Asked Actor with concern.

Craig looked down at the desk , then taking a deep breath looked straight at Actor.

`Peter called this morning to ask if Angel had enjoyed her week with them, was surprised he hadn't heard from her especially as she left to come back two

days before he did. Nobody knows where the hell she is Actor `, Craig said with concern.

`Has she any other friends she would go and visit, on a whim I mean? he asked.

`Her families here Actor, neither of us has anyone else`.

Actor thought for a moment.

`Would she try and get in contact with John? Try and get to see him I mean?

Craig shook his head.

`As far as I know that's all over .Craig asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.` Damn it Actor , where the hell is she?

`Wherever she is I'm sure she is fine, she can take care of herself, and she did say she needed time to think , to sort things out, maybe she just wanted

more peace and quiet than she got at Peters`, said Actor thoughtfully.

Craig took two glasses and a bottle from his desk draw and poured them both a drink. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

He looked at Actor and was about to speak when he saw Actor staring passed him.

He turned to see what Actor was looking at.

On the shelf behind him was a picture of Angel , holding a fish she had caught, and grimacing . Despite the worry Craig couldn't help but smile.

`She loves fishing and hates to catch anything,` Craig said .`She always loved that place, she said she found peace there.`

He turned to see Actor smiling at him.

She never did give me the keys back`, he said.

Craig sighed

It would explain a lot if that's where she is`, he said looking out of the window at the steady fall of snow. `It could be worse up there.`

`She's probably sitting in front of a roaring fire wondering just how much trouble she's in when she gets back`, laughed Actor.

Craig smiled and nodded.

`Would like to be sure though wouldn't you? Asked Actor

Craig nodded

`Don't stand much of a chance of getting up there with all this snow`. He said.

Actor looked thoughtful

`What about the shop in the village, they had a phone, maybe she called in there for supplies before the weather hit`,

You got the number? Asked Craig.

`No, but I do have a number for a rather charming young lady that runs the guest house , and I'm sure she could find out for me`.

Craig nodded towards the phone.

`All yours, just let me know what you find out, I need coffee`. Said Craig as he headed for the kitchen.

…

Actor appeared at the kitchen doorway fifteen minutes later.

`I have just had a charming conversation with Martha and I now owe her dinner next time I go to the cottage,`

`Actor . Is she there or not? Asked Craig irritably.

Actor nodded.

`Martha says she saw her yesterday before the bad weather really settled in. Says she's fine, apparently she's coming home at the end of the week, weather

permitting of course.`

Craig sighed.

`Damn I could strangle that woman sometimes, would it really have been so hard to call and tell us where she is`, said Craig angrily.

`The cottage has no phone, remember`, said Actor

`She could still have called `, snapped Craig.

Actor did not reply.

`What? Asked Craig impatiently.

`Maybe we are part of the things she needs to decide about, maybe we are the reason she went away`.

`Why? What did you do? Asked Craig suspiciously

`I don't think anyone did anything, I just think that she has come to a crossroads , and she has to decide what she wants to do for the rest of her life, she

can't just keep looking after us, and now that John is no longer in the picture , she can do whatever she wants.

Neither one of them had heard Chief enter the room.

`You think she wants to leave? He asked anxiously.

Actor shook his head,

`No, I just think that right now she has some choices to make and she needs some time alone, she'll come back, when she's ready.

`Chief looked at him, then nodded and headed for the back door.`

Chief it's freezing out there`, said Actor.

`S'okay, like the snow. He said as he closed the door behind him.

`You telling me everything? He asked.

`Everything that I know for sure,` said Actor

`What don't you know for sure but think you know? Asked Craig.

Actor looked at Craig and smiled.

`A gentleman never tells on a lady`, he said.

`Actor`. said Craig in exasperation

`Warden, do you trust her, trust her judgement? Asked Actor seriously.

`Of course I do, you know that.` snapped Craig

`Good, then trust her now, let her make whatever choice she needs and rely on her to make the right one`, said Actor

Craig sighed.

`Don't seem to have any choice in the matter really , do I? he asked.

`Just trust her as you always have`, said Actor.

Craig stood up.

`Got paperwork to finish `. He said.

`Warden`, said Actor, try not to worry to much, `

Craig walked to his office , saying nothing.

….

Craig was sitting at his desk two days later when the phone rang.

In his eagerness to get to the phone he hit his coffee mug tipping the contents over the paperwork he had just spent two hours completing

`Damn` he yelled as he picked up the receiver.

`Nice talking to you too Craig`, a familiar voice said cheerfully.

`Angel, where the hell are you, I've been worried sick`. He admonished.

`Would you like me to call you back so we can do this over again`, asked Angel.

Craig sighed .

`Sorry honey, just tried washing my desk with coffee, didn't mean to snap at you, but I have been worried.` he said.

`I know, and I am sorry but I couldn't get to a phone until now, been snowed in at Actor's place. `.

`I know`, he said.

`You okay? Asked Angel. `You sound really fed up.`

`You'd be fed up too if you'd had them in every day since you left trying to find out when you're coming back, You are coming back? He asked.

Angel laughed.

`Yeah, I'm coming back, I'll see you in the morning. hope that's soon enough`, she said cheerfully.

`Honey I can't wait`. He said happily, `I have really missed you, `

`I've missed you too, `

There was an awkward silence.

`You still there? He asked quietly. `You all right Angel?

He heard her sigh .

`That kind of depends on you`, she said quietly.

`I don't understand honey`, he said `

`Look I'll see you tomorrow, this isn't something we should talk about over the phone. How about we have lunch somewhere? She asked.

`I'll meet you at the station, you sure you're alright? He said.

`I'll see you tomorrow, then we'll talk.

Okay Honey see you then`, he said.

The phone went dead.

`Damn, I thought when she phoned I'd stop worrying`, he muttered to himself.

`I take it that was Angel`, said Actor from the doorway. `I didn't mean to pry, I was coming to see you to ask if she had called.`

She says she's fine and she'll be home tomorrow.`

`So why aren't you happy? Asked Actor.

`Call it a gut feeling, but something's not right`. Said Craig.

Actor smiled.

`Don't worry, everything will work out `, he said.

Craig looked at him.

`All right , spill it, you know far more than you're letting on, and I want to know , and I want to know now`, said Craig angrily.

Actor looked at him, knowing he wasn't going to let it go this time.

`Let's take a walk shall we? He asked.

Craig stood up , thumping his fists on the table.

`I don't want a bloody walk`. He yelled.

`Then there is nothing to discuss`, said Actor as he stood up and headed for the door.`

Actor wait`, said Craig.

`It would give us a little privacy`. Said Actor patiently.

Craig ushered him out of the room.

`Right then let's go`.

They passed Goniff lurking in the hallway , neither one of them acknowledged his presence.

…..

Craig walked through the large gates into the garden , and then stopped suddenly and faced Actor.

`So what are you not telling me? He asked.

Actor looked at him and smiled.

`You do understand that this is all just conjecture on my part, but I do know women rather well and I have been talking to Mary`.

`And? Asked Craig impatiently.

`Do you still love Angel? Asked Actor.

`You already know the answer to that`. Snapped Craig.

Actor nodded, unsure of how to continue.

`It would seem that Angel was more relieved than hurt when she got the letter from John. It seems she no longer has to choose between you`.

`What the hell are you saying Actor? Asked Craig

`I think, as does Mary , that Angel has finally decided what she wants, Mary thinks that she left so she could work out just exactly what she wanted to say

to you `,

Craig looked at him , stunned into silence.

`Are you alright? Asked Actor.

`She said she wants to talk to me , away from here`, said Craig quietly. `I thought it was to tell me she wanted to leave`.

`I think you may find that it is because she wants to stay`, said Actor.

Craig grinned.

`How sure are you? He asked

`I have it from a very reliable source that the lady went away to decide what she wanted, or more to the point who she wanted`.

`God Actor what if she decided that I'm what she doesn't want`, said Craig anxiously.

`I am not infallible, but I really don't think she would need to go away to decide that, she would only have to do nothing, and leave things as they are , now

wouldn't she? Actor asked.

I wish you hadn't told me,` Craig said quietly.

`I didn't want too, didn't want to raise you hopes, but I think you should be at least a little prepared for when you meet her tomorrow.`

What should I do? He asked nervously.

`My advice, do nothing, just tell her you are glad she's back and let her do the rest at her own speed, it's a big decision for her to make, one that is going to

change her life forever, let her do things at her own pace, and if she says nothing to you tomorrow, then wait , she will know when the time is right for her.`

Craig laughed.

`This is all I've ever wanted, and I haven't felt this scared in a long time`. He said.

`It is natural for you to be nervous, but just let her take the lead, don't push her , no matter how much you want to , let her make the choice, let her tell you

how she feels.`

Craig nodded.

`Thanks Actor`, he said.

`I have done nothing`, said Actor with a smile. `But I truly hope that you get all that you wish for`.

`So do I, said Craig sincerely.

He turned and headed back to the house.

`Think I just might get them out on the firing range for a while `, he said.

`Oh Warden, if I'd known this would be my reward for telling you my secret I'd have made you wait until the morning.` laughed Actor

Craig turned.

`Well if you want that twenty four hour pass tomorrow you have to work today, now don't you? Asked Craig smugly

Actor smiled.

`Well why didn't you say so, I'll get the others,` He said .

Craig joined in his laughter.

`I appreciate all you do for me, you know that don't you? He said as the laughter died down.

`I know you do. As I appreciate your friendship`, said Actor

Craig looked at him.

`It is a friendship that means a lot to me too, even if it one I would never in my life have envisaged.` he said.

`Ah , a friendship with a con, you mean`. stated Actor

`With the best conman`, smiled Craig,

Actor stood to attention and clicked his heals together.

`I thank you Lt. ` said Actor.

`I thank you too Actor , for all the help you give me, I couldn't do this job without your talents, and I don't tell you that often enough`. Said Craig seriously.

`You are very welcome Craig`, said Actor, `Anything I can do to help, you can trust me`,

`I do`. Said Craig simply. `So go and get the others and meet me on the range in ten minutes`.

Actor laughed.

`As you command Lt.` he said as he walked away.

Craig watched him go and sighed, and then starting to smile he slowly followed Actor back to the mansion.

….

They sat opposite each other in the restaurant , neither one of them saying much.

So, are the guys alright? She asked.

Better now you're back`, said Craig smiling.

Angel laughed.

`Sorry to have been so much trouble, but I needed some alone time.` she said.

`I didn't get the chance to ask before but are you alright with what happened between you and John?

Angel nodded, then looked at him.

`I realised now that it would have been a mistake for us to go through with the wedding. Don't get me wrong , I did love John and at the time I had every

intention of marrying him. I think I needed someone that needed me, loved me,made me feel special and it had been a long time since David. `

Angel took a deep breath, wanting to be sure he understood .

`It was nice to wake up in someone's arms, have someone to hold, to kiss me good morning`. she said softly. `I would have tried to make him a good wife,

it wasn't like it was with David, but then I never expected that` I guess we both got carried away with the moment` Angel sighed

`Him leaving when he did saved us both from making a terrible hash of things. I think he knew even then that I wasn't ready to put him first in my life, that

there were others that I cared about,`

`You mean the guys? He asked.

Angel nodded ,

`Mostly,` she said. `Just don't feel right leaving them, worrying about them here is easier than worrying about them if I'm miles away. I want to be here if

they need me`.

Craig smiled.

`They've really got under your skin, haven't they? He asked.

Angel smiled back at him

`Guess you could say that.`

`I'm glad you're not leaving`. he said softly. `I need you , more than I ever tell you`.

Angel took a sip of wine.

` I need you too`, she said.

`You finished? He asked

Angel nodded.

`Yep, ready to leave when you are`.

They left the restaurant and headed for the car which they'd left just across the road .

`You want to go to the mansion or the cottage? He asked.

The cottage would be good, it's been a long day, tell them I'll meet them at The Doves tonight, my treat`. She said.

`If they're back I will, he said.

Angel looked puzzled.

`Gave them a pass, they should be back in the morning.

`Well then I'll meet you instead`, she said laughing.

`It's a date`, he answered.

`You mind if I close my eyes for a while,? She asked.

`You go right ahead Honey I'll wake you when we get there`.

Craig looked at her sleeping peacefully and wondered how Actor could have got it so wrong. It was obvious she had come back to be with them, all of them,

not just him. He concentrated on his driving and tried not to think about how disappointed he was . He had raised his hopes for nothing, he should have

known better, should have known he would never have the thing he really wanted.

He smiled at her as he pulled up outside the cottage .

`Honey we're home`, he said

On an impulse he leant over to kiss her cheek.

Angel turned towards him at the same time and their lips met.

The kiss was held seconds longer that it should have, and Craig pulled away embarrassed , not wanting her to think that he had kissed her on purpose.

`Sorry`, he said,.

Angel opened the door and got out of the car.

`S'okay`, she said as she headed for the cottage.

`You want coffee? She asked.

Craig followed her through to the kitchen.

She turned to look at him.

`Coffee? She repeated.

Craig nodded.

`I'm sorry`. He said again.

`There's no need to be. It wasn't so awful was it? She asked.

Craig turned and walked away.

There was an awkward silence

`Was it? awful I mean ?

`You know it wasn't he said. `It was an accident, but truthfully it was something I have wanted to do for a long time`.

Angel looked at him

`Do you still love me? She asked suddenly

Craig turned.

`What? He asked with surprise.

`I asked if you loved me? You said you did once, I just wondered if you still did and that was what the kiss was really all about`.

`Do you want the truth ? The honest truth? He asked.

`I think , on this occasion, the truth is what I need to know`. She said seriously.

Craig sat in the chair by the fire and starred at the floor before looking back at her.

`I have always loved you, I will always love you, I just hope that you don't feel you have to leave because of it`. He said.

Angel knelt down in front of him and smiled.

`Good, because I think I love you too`,

`Angel? He said shocked be her admission.

`I think I knew for certain at Christmas that I loved you , really loved you, I couldn't leave you, didn't want to leave you. I came so close to losing you and I

realised how empty my life would be without you,`

Angel reached up and pulling his face to down to hers and kissed him softly.

Craig pulled away first.

`Honey I want this more than anything in the world, but most of all I want you to be sure that this is what you really want.` he said.

`I've thought about it a lot`, she said seriously. `Talked to Mary about it too, she was the one that made helped me realise that if it's what I really want, then

David wouldn't mind, he would be glad for both of us`,

Craig starred at her , still shocked at her revelation.

`I am in love with you `, she said simply.

Craig started to smile.

`I love you too, but I want you to be sure, before we commit to anything, I want you to be sure that this is what you really want, So I'm not going to ask for

anything until I'm positive you're ready`.

Angel looked at him and smiled and wanting to show him how sure she was she shifted onto one knee.

`Will you marry me? She asked.

Craig looked at her and grinned.

`Why Ma'am this is all so sudden`, he teased.

`Is that a yes? She asked

Craig laughed.

`No, Angel it's not,`

`Oh?

`You lady , will wait until you're asked, `

`But you will think about it ? She asked cheekily

`Yeah , I'll think about it, so stop nagging and kiss me`, he said as he drew her closer to him.

This time the kiss lasted longer and he pulled her up onto his knee and held her tightly.

`Tell me again that this is what you really want, he said,

`I want you, I love you, but I need time too`, she said

`I understand that, and I'll give you as much time as you need`. he said grinning, `Will a month do?

Angel laughed.

`That long ? She asked.

`Well . Don't want to waste too much time now do we? He said kissing her again.

Angel returned his kiss.

`You'd better not forget to ask me`, she said.

`Ask what?

Angel punched him in the shoulder and tried to get up.

`Well if you've forgotten already we are in real trouble `, she said.

Craig laughed and pulled her back.

`I didn't say you could go yet`, he said.

`Didn't know I had to ask permission`, Angel said playfully.

Craig pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

When he released her she put her head on his shoulder.

`Can we keep this to ourselves for a while? She asked.

`Whatever you want love`, he said, `But I don't think it's too much of a secret`.

Angel looked at him.

`Well Mary's been talking to Actor, I think they both decided that we should be together`.

`Actor won't say anything if I ask him not too`, said Angel.

`I know `, said Craig,

I just want it to be the two of us for a while, it's going to be a big adjustment, going from sister to lover`, she said happily.

Craig smiled at her,

`Sounds a little weird when you say it like that`. He said grinning.

Angel wrinkled her nose at him and chuckled.

`Does, doesn't it? She said. `But I think I'll get used to it in time`,.

Craig looked at the clock.

`Well lover , I have to go , I have paperwork to finish before my date tonight

`You do? She asked playfully.

He nodded.

`Yeah, this strange woman asked me out for a drink.`

`Oh yeah, I remember`, she said as she kissed him once more. `You'd better not be late then had you?

Craig turned to look at her as he reached the door,

`This isn't a dream I'm going to wake up from. Now is it?

Angel shook her head.

`No dream, ` she said as she kissed him once more. `Now go.

Angel stood at the window and watched him drive away, she smiled, contentedly. He loved her, she felt as giddy as a schoolgirl on her first date. She laughed,

knowing in an instant that he was doing exactly the same thing.

…

Craig entered the mansion to riotous sounds echoing from the kitchen.

`I thought you were on leave. He said as four faces turned to look at him.

`Well is she back?

`She is and has invited you all down to the pub this evening.` said Craig.

`Great, knew she'd miss us`, said Goniff.

`Yeah sure you did Limey`. Grinned Casino.

`We could always leave early and pick her up`, said Goniff `She wouldn't mind would she?

`I'm sure she wouldn't Goniff`, said Actor.

`Well I have work to do , so I'll leave you gentlemen to keep yourselves occupied until you're ready to leave`, said Craig as he left the kitchen.

Actor followed him.

`Is she alright Craig? He asked.

`She's fine Actor, she'll see you tonight`,

Craig closed the office door behind him and then leant against it smiling .

…

Angel heard the knock on the door and heard it open before she had time to get downstairs.

`It's only us`, yelled Goniff.

She headed downstairs and was bowled off her feet as she entered the room.

`Hey missed ya babe`, yelled Casino as he hugged her .

`Hey let someone else have a go mate`, said Goniff as he pulled Casino away from her.

`My turn I think` said Actor as he hugged her gently and kissed her cheek.

Angel laughed.

`Well do I get a hug or not? She asked Chief.

He walked towards her and gave her a tentative hug.

Great to see you all too, I've missed you , it's been far too peaceful.`

`You should have called Babe , we'd have come and livened things up for you`, said Casino gleefully

`Oh Heaven forbid`, laughed Angel.

`You sure you're okay luv`, asked Goniff

`I've never been better Goniff she said.

`I've decided that I want to go back to helping Mary a few days a week, so you're going to have to take care of yourselves a little more , and I'm going to

dig the garden up, plant more veggies, so that should keep you busy`, she said looking hopefully at them.

`Hey , wait just a minute babe`, yelled Casino. `You don't expect us to do the digging ?

`Only if you want to eat Casino`, said Angel grinning at him.

`That's blackmail`. Said Goniff as he shot her a beaming smile

Angel nodded.

`You are so right`, she said smiling back at him.

`Guess we taught her too well`, said Chief soberly from behind her.

Angel turned and looked at him and smiled,

`Well figured as long as I was staying I would make a few changes`. she said.

Angel watched as the words sank in and then saw the smile appear.

She winked at him.

`Need wood chopping too`, she said.

The smile broadened.

`But not now` she said `Now we get to the pub, my treat.

`Ain't arguing with that lady`, said Casino as he headed for the door followed by Goniff.

`Anyone'd think they hadn't had a beer for a week`, said Chief as he slowly followed them out

`I'll get my coat`, said Angel.

As she returned Actor took the coat from her and held it out for her to slip on.

`So how are things? He whispered.

`Angel leant back against his shoulder.

`Just perfect`. She said quietly.

`Actor turned her to face him.

`I'm so glad , you will be good for each other`.

`Actor, don't tell the others yet, we need a little time to ourselves`. She said.

`Actor took her hand and kissed it.

`You're secret is safe with me`, he said smiling at her.

`I know`, she said sincerely.

The blaring of a car horn interrupted them.

`I swear that man has no patience`, she said.

`Then we'd better not keep him waiting`, said Actor as he held the door open for her.

`If you ever need anything`, he said.

Angel locked the door and then looked at him.

`If I ever need anything I will ask my dearest friend`. she said as she kissed his cheek.`

`Will you two get a move on I'm freezing my…. `I'm getting cold `, Casino amended.

Angel laughed, and smiled as she hurried to the car.

`First rounds on me`, she said cheerfully.

`Well in that case`, said Casino `Step on it driver`.

Chief turned and looked at him.

`He just can't help it`, said Angel as she took Chief's hand and smiled at him.

Chief started the car and drove more slowly than was necessary down the road, pretending not to hear the insults that were coming from the back seat.

Angel grinned.

It was good to be back with her family.

She smiled to herself.

She would ask Actor to give her away, and she was sure Chief would stand with Craig,

Angel started to giggle.

That just left the bridesmaids.

`What's so funny? Asked Casino.

Angel looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks and shook her head

Woman goes away and comes back crazier than before`. He said.

As they pulled up outside the pub Craig was waiting.

He helped her out of the car and handed her a handkerchief.

You want to let me in on this? He asked.

Angel shook her head.

`Don't look at us, she just started for no reason and we haven't a clue why.

Angel dried her eyes and looked at him.

`Sorry`, she said.

The others entered the pub and Craig stayed with her outside until she had calmed down a little.

`Feeling better now? He asked grinning at her.

Angel nodded,

`You want to tell me? He asked.

Angel looked at him and bit her lip to try and stop herself giggling again.

`Was thinking about bridesmaids`, she said as the giggles started in earnest again.

Craig looked at her and joined in the laughter.

Casino came to the door.

He looked back inside at the others.

`Now they're both at it`, he called.

Angel took Craig's hand and headed inside to join the others.

`So what's so funny? Asked Goniff giggling.

Angel took a sip of the wine that had been put in front of her

`One day I'll explain`, she said.

Craig arrived back with the second lot of drinks, placing a two daffodils next to Angel.

`Thought you might like these`. He said grinning broadly.

Angel looked at him and then at Casino and Goniff and collapsed into giggles again.

`A drink gentlemen,` he said ignoring Angel, `To the future`.

He held his glass up to Angel and as he looked at her,asking for her permission.

Angel smiled at him and nodded.

He picked up the daffodils

`Now gentlemen,` he said looking at Casino and Goniff. `It seems we need some flower girls.

It took ten seconds before the penny dropped and the whoops of joy filled the pub

,


End file.
